sentimiento de amor
by Corina Angel kimura
Summary: yo mayura e estado haciendo un regalo para loki y esto me a hecho pensar en la ocasiona que pude perderlo dejando al descubierto mis sentimientos por el que cada instante estando con el me ponen mas nerviosa sin dejar provocan darle un beso


Loki x mayura

parecía que fue ayer cuando casi te perdía de mi lado, algo que jamás borrare cuando supe que habías desaparecido, y no estabas podía sentir como mi corazón sentía punzada con dolor algo que jamás me había pasado, hasta que llegaste a mi vida dando un misterios, y ese misterio eras tú quien me ha robado el corazón sin saber cómo había pasado, y ahora estoy aquí posando en tu despacho un poco nerviosa, cociendo, un regalo que tu desconoces que he de cocer con amor con miedo, en mis pensamiento se cruzan, te gustara-agarro lo que coso abrazándolo

Loki-me mira con una mirada angustiada- mayura te sientes bien-esos ojos me derriten se veían tan tiernos y dulces

Yo-mi respiración se vuelve agitada me sonrojo un poco, dejando salir mis palabras que salen temblorosas- si-sonriendo desde el alma

loki-se sonroja al verme así algo que me intriga y se acerca cada vez a mí, algo que me hace sentir peligro- mayura, sabes me gusta verte sonreír-ya tan cerca de mí que juraría oír su respiración, agarra un mechón de mi cabello cual huele y besa-

Yo-quedo enternecida por ese acto que dejo de cocer poniéndolo en la mesa y agarro su mano y me acerco a el de manera lenta a su rostro ata vernos cerca de él y susurro- porque estas tu-mi cara tomo un sonrojo, dejo que mis ojos se cierren acercándome a sus labios besándolo, cuando me di cuenta él estaba todo rojo aun sosteniendo mi cabello digo-lo... lo siento-agarro lo que coso y salgo corriendo-

Loki-aún recuerdo seguía hay en shock muy rojo sorprendido trato de mencionar mi nombre- mayu...ra

Salí corriendo yamino y Fenrri se quedaron perplejos al ver cómo había salido hecho la mucha no dejaba de correr sin parar hasta llegar al parque donde me senté y seguí cociendo, recordando lo que había pasado y en mis pensamientos se repetía eso no está bien él es un niño y yo, yo esto inmoral, no podía detener mis lágrimas que caían sin parar empapando lo que cocía aun llorando seguía sin parar hasta que era noche y había acabado era un nuevo traje para loki, había su pirado y lo lleve a casa, hay mi padre estaba desesperado

Misao- donde demonios estabas mayura ando llamando a todos lados, y nadie sabía ni siquiera tu amigo detective que igual andaba despertado por buscarte-gritando-

Yo-gomenasai-corrí a mi habitación con traje cerré la puerta puse seguro y hay abrazaba aquel traje que había acabado, que solo ice los pantaloncillos, la playera y el chaleco sabía que me faltaba el abrigo solo susurre- tengo que terminar completo, y más que es para el

Misao- mayura-toco la puerta muy preocupado- hija te encuentras bien-tratando de abrir

Yo-ice que dormía según-ZzzZzzZzzZZzZZz

Misao- des pues de eso el me dejo en paz- descansa hija mía

Yo-tu igual papa-susurraba mientras acercaba al armario, donde tenía escondido tela y una viejo abrigo de loki de su talla saque medidas y todo y lo hice un poco más grande para que cuando creciera le dura mucho- tengo que acaba-encendí una lámpara y hay había reloj cortaba y seguía cociendo hasta el amanecer, no había dormido hasta que pude cortar los últimos hilos- por fin- abrase el abrigo y derramaban mis lágrimas en él, saque una caja y lo metí decorándolo, me levante agarrándolo Salí de mi habitación mi papa no estaba me había dejado una nota con lo siguiente

Mi querida Mayura

Tuve salir muy temprano pero he dejado en la mesa tu desayuno lo que más te gusta

Espero que estés mejor de ánimo, te quiero hija y solo quiero tu felicidad, nos vemos

Hasta la noche cuídate por favor

Papa

Con eso sonreí, y veía el exquisito desayuno que había hecho mi papa, comiendo todo aun sentirme agotada, me cambio la ropa me pongo algo bonito pue es domingo un día de descanso trato de poner un poco del maquillaje que me regalado en mis ojos para cubrir mis agüeras de mis ojos al finalizar, sé que no me veo muy bonita, sé que esa ropa es mi favorita y me gusta exactamente una playera blanca con un chalequito y una falda que tiene un poco de largo por atrás con unas medias de encaje con unos zapatos, recogiendo un poco mi cabello con una cápita y un gorro, suspiro y empiezo salir de mi habitación, la casa poniendo seguro, bajando las escalaras temblando mientras agarraba la caja que tenía en mi pecho y de repente

-hey guapa-un sujeto raro me empieza a cosar-una joya como tu debería venir a tomar algo conmigo

Yo-no disculpe llevo prisa- camino más rápido-

-eh no ven acá- me agarra del brazo jalándome aúna esquina tratando de que no se me caiga la caja- eres guapa y así mas-el acerca una de sus manos en mis piernas

Yo-empiezo llorar- no déjeme en paz-temblorosa, solo pensaba loki ayúdame

\- De aquí no te vas hasta que me des placer-tocando un poco más arriba de mi pierna- que buen cuerpo

Yo-trato de en pujar- déjeme en pazzzzz

\- Óyeme bien guapa de aquí no te vas-dice en mi oído

De repente cerro los ojos oí como un golpe al abrirlos los ojos hay estaba alguien que nunca me espere- kami sama-sonrojada

Loki (quien era kami sama que aún no arreglaba nada)-nunca vuelvas a tocar ni un cabello, a ella o te matare-sujetaba al sujeto de su camisa furioso con ojos rojos, y lo soltó-

.si seño-Salió corriendo sin parar

Yo-gra,gracias kami sama,- me había sonrojado mucho y el me miraba con esos ojos que me estremecieron

Loki-mayura-me abrazo de manera tan tierna que me hacía temblar- estuve preocupado por ti desde ayer

Yo- desde ayer,-sonrojada- como es eso posible

Loki- miro que ñadi venia y me agarro del rostro- yo soy loki mayura-

Yo-ehh no puede ser loki es chico pequeño-sonrojada- y muy lindo-murmure

Loki- supongo que tendré que demostrarte-agarro un mecho cabello que beso- y dio paso atrás y volvió su forma de niño-mayura-

Yo-me había quedado boqui abierta pero sonreía feliz y no dude en abrazar, no me importaba ya nada solo que lo nuestro no era prohibido lo abrase con tanta fuerza y amor que llore- te quiero loki

Loki-me abrazan aun en esa forma y susurro- mayura, estas muy hermosa y yo-me agarro del rostro y obligándome a mirar susurrando en mis labios- me gustas mayura mucho que me haces perder la cabeza-me beso un beso muy apasionado aun estar de rodillas

Yo- estaba sonrojada lo deje de besar algo temblorosa- yo...-un poco nerviosa- te amo loki y-agarre el regalo- he hecho esto para ti

Loki-lo agarro y me levanto y nos fuimos a un parque y estaba solo para nosotros no sentamos bajo un árbol y decidió estar en su forma grande, para que así nadie se acercara a mí y abrió su regalo ansioso como un niño- o mayura es un gran de talle de parte de ti-agarro mi rostro cual beso con tanta pasión que tiro su regalo de lado me agarro de la cintura poniéndome en su rodillas, robando mis suspiros- te amo mayura

Yo-lokiiii-susurre

Parecía que solo estaba el amor para mi estaba feliz porque le me corresponde y el hizo esa locura por mí de salvarme, me ama tanto como yo, no podría estar feliz con él, él es toda mi vida y ahora el jamás se apartara de mi es la persona que más amo en este mundo

Loki- amo todo de ti-se acercó a mi cuello dejando en mí su marca de que solo soy de ella algo que me hizo temblar- eres mi todo

Yo-había sonrojado, pues el jamás había hecho eso, pero a pesar de eso me gustaba, porque él me amaba que quería tenerme a su lado, y veía en sus ojos su inseguridad, y su miedo de que algo pudiera pasarme, el me ama con tanta pasión que me cargo y me llevo así a su casa donde yamino sonreí y cachorro coleteaba y yo me sonrojaba al estar cargada en sus fuertes brazo y de ahí me llevo a un lugar secreto un pequeño jardín donde podíamos amarnos un poco más solo susurre- solo quiero ser de un solo dios,

Loki- un dios muy seductor y celoso?-me sonrió

Yo- el dios que me dio mi felicidad, sin importar si es malo o no es el que me robo mi corazón lo bese sin parar de amarnos, mi primer y gran amor loki sama


End file.
